


The First Step

by completelyhopeless



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [12]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick isn't sure what to do with himself. Babs has a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[any, any, "What do I do now?"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/600666.html?thread=83732058#t83732058)_
> 
> Not sure where this fits in any particular canon or universe so I didn't specify.

* * *

“It's all over,” Dick said, his voice coming out a bit dazed and full of disbelief. “It really is over. I never thought it would happen, but it has, and now that it has...”

Barbara watched him, her head tilted to the side, and waited patiently for him to go on. He took her hand, turned it over in his, and she smiled slightly.

“I don't—this has been my life, Babs. I swear I don't know what else I'd do, what I'd be... I don't know who I am without it, but it's all over. This whole thing feels so strange and surreal... I don't know what to think now.” He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and let it out. “What do I do now?”

“Well, for starters,” she said, and he opened his eyes when she paused. “You can kiss me.”

He stared at her. “I... Are you sure about this?”

She nodded. “We've waited a long time for this, and like you said, it's finally over.”

“It is,” he agreed and kissed her.


End file.
